<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Feel Alive by PrettyInSoulPunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128380">What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Feel Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk'>PrettyInSoulPunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Shotgunning, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie was just about to get a head start on some homework when suddenly, an incredibly attractive boy stepped out of the music room and casually lit a cigarette. </p><p>He had shaggy brown hair, big brown eyes, and a lop-sided grin that made Reggie's heart race. </p><p>He was <i>beautiful</i>. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Or, the one where Reggie and Luke first met back in the '90s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Feel Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just one possible take on how Reggie and Luke might have met since we don't have any actual canon backstories on them yet. I hope you all like it, though! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Los Angeles, 1994.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Reggie and Luke met when they were sixteen, when Reggie was just a lonely kid starting out at a new school. He didn't like to talk about it much, but his parents fought a lot, and financial issues were starting to really take a toll on his family. As a result, Reggie ended up enrolling in a school that was slightly further away from his house, but still a lot more affordable for his parents in the long run. </p><p>Public school was technically free, but there were still things like transportation to consider. While it didn't cost that much overall, it started to add up since Reggie had to take the city bus both ways, five days per week. Regular school buses weren't an option, unfortunately, because he lived on the beach, and they didn't run that far out. </p><p>Luckily, his new school was down the street from his mom's job, as opposed to his old one which was in the exact opposite direction. Reggie hated changing schools, but he also wanted what was best for his family. </p><p>It was nearly impossible for his mom to get him to school on time, and they just couldn't afford to keep paying for the bus. </p><p>Fast forward to several hours into his first day of school when Reggie ended up sitting alone outside the music room during his free period. He hadn't made any friends yet, so he didn't know where else to go. It was a nice spot, though which was tucked into a quiet corner of the school, facing the PE field. Not a soul in sight, minus a couple of kids running laps out on the track.</p><p>Reggie tried to avoid heavily populated areas for the time being, since he felt awkward about not knowing anyone. He really wished he had brought his bass though, since this would be a perfect spot for him to sit and practice. </p><p>Reggie's bass guitar was his most prized possession. It wasn't brand new, just a second-hand purchase that his dad got him for his fourteenth birthday, but Reggie rarely left the house without it. He started to bring it to school with him, but since it was only his first day, he decided against it. </p><p>Reggie was just about to get a head start on some homework when suddenly, an incredibly attractive boy stepped out of the music room and casually lit a cigarette. </p><p>He had shaggy brown hair, big brown eyes, and a lop-sided grin that made Reggie's heart race. </p><p>He was <i>beautiful</i>. </p><p>"Hey," the boy said as he looked over at Reggie. "You're new aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah," Reggie admitted. "First day, actually."</p><p>"Cool," the boy replied. "I'm Luke, by the way," he added before taking a long drag from his cigarette.</p><p>"I'm Reggie."</p><p>Reggie wasn't a fan of smoking, but something about Luke made it look appealing. Sexy, even, despite the fact that it was a disgusting habit. </p><p>"Mind if I sit, Reg?" Luke asked as he pointed to the empty space in front of Reggie.</p><p>"Not at all," Reggie grinned. Luke was the first person who actually noticed him the entire day, and Reggie was happy to (hopefully) make a new friend.</p><p>"Does the smoke bother you?" Luke asked as he flopped to the ground and stretched his legs out in front of him. One of his thighs was pressed slightly against Reggie's and Reggie could feel the heat radiating from Luke's body.</p><p>"Nah," Reggie shook his head. "I don't smoke, but I don't care if anyone else does."</p><p>That was a total lie of course, but there was something about this boy that fascinated Reggie and he didn't want Luke to think he was a big baby.</p><p>"Have you ever tried it before?" Luke asked him as he expelled a steady stream of smoke.</p><p>Reggie hadn't actually, nor did he ever have a desire to.</p><p>"Nope," Reggie shook his head. "Never gave it much thought, really."</p><p>"Wanna try?" Luke asked. </p><p>There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, something that set Reggie's nerves on edge, and Reggie found himself not wanting to say no. "Um, okay," he shrugged as he waited to see what would happen next. </p><p>Would Luke offer him a cigarette? Would he share his own?</p><p>"You should probably try a shotgun instead since you've never done this before," Luke suggested. </p><p><i>Shotgun</i>,  Reggie thought, rolling the word around in his mind. He had heard the term before but didn't quite know what it meant. Luckily, Luke was kind enough to explain it for him so he didn't have to ask.</p><p>"That's like, um," Luke faltered, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. "It's kinda like I would filter the smoke for you, and blow it into your mouth," he finished finally.</p><p>Huh. That's. Well, certainly something Reggie had never done before.</p><p>"It's much less intense that way," Luke explained. "It's cool if you don't want to though."</p><p>"Sure," Reggie nodded. "What the hell, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Luke smiled as he shuffled forward until they were only inches apart. He sat cross-legged this time, with his knees pressed against Reggie's. "When I lean in, you open your mouth and I'll blow the smoke in. The key is, make sure you inhale as I exhale, got it?"</p><p>"Got it," Reggie nodded again. It seemed easy enough, but he really hoped he wasn't going to embarrass himself. </p><p>"C'mere," Luke murmured as he slid a warm hand around the back of Reggie's neck. He didn't push, but he did gently guide Reggie's head forward.</p><p>"Okay," Reggie whispered, though he wasn't sure why. They were completely alone, so it wasn't like they were disturbing anyone.</p><p>"Good," Luke praised as he reached up and coaxed Reggie's mouth open with the pad of his thumb. His eyes kept flickering down to Reggie's lips, and a smirk tugged at his own mouth as he noticed the deep flush tinting Reggie's cheeks. </p><p>"Open," Luke mumbled around the cigarette just before he took a long drag. He held the smoke in for a beat and then leaned in even further until his lips brushed against Reggie's.</p><p>Reggie gasped softly when their lips touched, and then Luke started to slowly blow the smoke out. </p><p>By some miracle, Reggie actually remembered to inhale as the smoke flowed into his lungs. He was also distantly aware of the fact that Luke was holding his face, but all Reggie could focus on right then was making sure not to choke. </p><p>He wasn't sure how long he was supposed to hold the smoke in for, but thankfully Luke answered that question for him as well. </p><p>"Blow it out now," Luke instructed. His mouth was still barely an inch from Reggie's, and his fingertips lightly trailed across Reggie's cheek. </p><p>Reggie did as he was told, and then Luke suddenly closed the gap between them until their mouths were firmly pressed together. It was just for a split second, soft and chaste until Luke pulled away laughing.</p><p>"Sorry," Luke blushed. "I get a bit carried away sometimes."</p><p>"No, um, it's cool," Reggie assured him. "I didn't mind."</p><p>"Good to know," Luke grinned. </p><p>Reggie had to look away then because staring into Luke's eyes was too intense. "So how was that?" he asked as he picked at a loose thread on his jeans. </p><p>"The shotgun, or the kiss?" Luke teased.</p><p>"Either one," Reggie shrugged, hoping he looked a lot cooler than he felt. </p><p>"Honestly?" Luke said as he reached out to tilt Reggie's face up, "you're gonna need a lot more practice." </p><p>That dangerous glint was back, so Reggie knew Luke was just messing with him this time.  </p><p>"At which one?" Reggie laughed. "The shotgun or the kiss?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>After school, Reggie ended up going home with Luke since Luke lived pretty close by. His mom wasn't supposed to pick him up for at least another half hour, so Reggie quickly called her and let her know where he was. He also didn't have to worry about getting a ride home since Luke had his own car and promised to drop him off later. </p><p>Luke made them some grilled cheese sandwiches, and then they headed up to his room and lounged on his bed while they ate. </p><p>Reggie should have probably been more nervous to be alone with a cute boy (one who had <i>kissed</i> him even, just hours before) but he felt safe with Luke. Reggie had never been very popular, but Luke looked at him like Reggie was the most fascinating person he had ever met. He actually listened when Reggie spoke, and every so often he would reach down and squeeze Reggie's hand.</p><p>Like when Reggie told him about how his parents fought all the time. </p><p>It was so easy to talk to Luke, but there was still one thing that Reggie hadn't addressed yet, which was how to tell Luke that he hated smoking. He should never have tried it, but it wasn't like Luke pressured him about it either. He was completely polite and respectful about it, which Reggie appreciated.</p><p>There was also something thrilling about breaking the rules since smoking was definitely not allowed on school grounds. </p><p>Reggie had almost forgotten about the smoking dilemma until Luke sat up and pulled out his pack. </p><p>"You want your own this time?" Luke asked, as he lit up and then stretched back out so he could use Reggie's as a pillow.  </p><p>Reggie shook his head in response. "Nah, I'm good." He was much more interested in the way Luke's hair was fanned out over his thighs. It looked so soft, and Reggie really wanted to run his fingers through it.</p><p>"Shotgun then?" Luke offered as he gazed up at Reggie with adoring eyes. </p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p><p>"Sure," Reggie agreed. Despite how much he detested smoking, he also not-so-secretly hoped that Luke might kiss him again. He really wished it could happen without potentially destroying his lungs, but Reggie's options were limited. He wasn't brave enough to make the first move, and he wasn't even sure if Luke was interested in him.</p><p>"Here," Luke said as he rolled off of Reggie's lap and patted the space next to him. "Lie down, it will be much easier like this."</p><p>"Okay," Reggie nodded as he quickly switched positions. It took a bit of shuffling for them to get comfortable in Luke's tiny bed, but they made it work.</p><p>"Ready?" Luke whispered as he brought the cigarette up to his lips.</p><p>"Ready," Reggie echoed as he swallowed nervously.</p><p>"Wait," Luke said as he reached over and snuffed the cigarette out in his overflowing ashtray. When he turned his attention back to Reggie, there was so much softness and concern in his eyes. Reggie wasn't sure what was happening, but he was definitely falling hard for this boy.</p><p>"Can I ask you something, and you'll be completely honest with me?" </p><p>"Of course," Reggie said as he propped himself up on one elbow. "What is it?"</p><p>"Are you like, not into this?" Luke asked. "Because you know it's totally cool with me if you don't wanna do it, and - "</p><p>"Um," Reggie hesitated as his eyes went wide.</p><p>"I can be a terrible influence sometimes, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do it because I asked," Luke said softly.</p><p>Reggie wanted to kiss him <i>so</i> badly at that moment, but he managed to refrain. </p><p>"Is it that obvious?" Reggie winced.</p><p>"Kinda," Luke admitted. "Not at first, I just thought maybe you were nervous. But now you look a bit freaked out."</p><p>"I'm fine, I promise," Reggie assured him. "That's just my face, unfortunately. 'Deer in the headlights' is sort of my default expression."</p><p>"I like your face," Luke winked. </p><p>"I like yours too," Reggie answered without missing a beat. "But you're right about the smoking. I'm not really into it, and I'm sorry that I let things get this far," he continued as he quickly looked away. Luke was giving him the concerned puppy eyes again, and it racked every inch of Reggie's body with guilt. He knew he should have just been honest from the beginning, but Luke was just so ridiculously charming.</p><p>"Hey," Luke said as he reached out and cupped Reggie's jaw. "I would never want you to do anything you're not comfortable with; I hope you know that."</p><p>"I know," Reggie whined. "It was dumb; I'm sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, well, smoking is pretty dumb, honestly," Luke replied. "It's not like I'm addicted or anything, it's just a bad habit I picked up. I've actually been thinking about quitting."</p><p>"Might be a wise idea," Reggie agreed. "I hear those things can kill you."</p><p>"Yeah, I've heard that too," Luke laughed. "My best friend Alex bitches at me all the time about it, so sometimes I light up just to annoy him."</p><p>"Is that him?" Reggie asked as he pointed to a picture on Luke's nightstand. There was a blond boy sitting behind a drum kit, and Luke was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around the boy's neck.</p><p>"Yeah," Luke grinned. "He has to work until nine, but maybe we can all hang out next time."</p><p><i>Next time</i>. Reggie liked the sound of that.</p><p>"He's cute," Reggie observed. </p><p>"Oh, he knows," Luke smirked. "He can be a bit narcissistic."</p><p>"So are you just friends, or…" Reggie trailed off as he felt the heat creeping into his cheeks.</p><p>"We're not dating, if that's what you're asking," Luke said as he playfully tapped Reggie on the nose. "We used to, but we realized we're much better off as friends."</p><p>"So are you with anyone now?" Reggie fished a bit further. "Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"</p><p>"No, I'm single," Luke confirmed. "Although there is this one really cute guy I kinda have my eye on."</p><p>"Oh," Reggie's face fell as Luke's words washed over him like ice water. "Well, he'd be an idiot not to like you back."</p><p>"Nah, he seems like a smart cookie," Luke said. "Well, except for the time that he let me talk him into smoking; that was pretty dumb."</p><p>"Hey," Reggie frowned. "Some of us are more easily influenced than...wait, <i>me</i>?" he asked as he finally caught on.</p><p>"Yes, <i>you</i>. Unless the feeling isn't mutual," Luke added a bit uncertainly. </p><p>"It definitely is," Reggie said as he reached out and angled Luke's face toward his own. "I <i>really</i> like you too," he continued as he surged forward and kissed Luke slowly. It was slightly uncoordinated, but every bit as wonderful as he knew it would be. Luke was an amazing kisser, and his lips were even softer than they looked. </p><p>"Wow," Luke choked out when they pulled apart a moment later.</p><p>"Is that good or bad?" Reggie asked as he moved closer and tangled his legs with Luke's. The bed really was tiny, so this also helped him to not topple over the side and make a complete idiot of himself. </p><p>"<i>Really</i> good," Luke smiled. "I was starting to think I misread this entire situation, but I'm glad I didn't."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Dude," Luke said as he leaned in and pecked Reggie on the lips. "I've only been flirting with you since like, the second we met. You think I offer to shotgun people without ulterior motives?"</p><p>"Oh my <i>God</i>," Reggie giggled. "I guess I can be kind of oblivious sometimes. Though to be fair, cute boys don't usually flirt with me, so it's not like I'm that good at recognizing the signs." </p><p>"Well they should," Luke replied, though he quickly realized his mistake. "I mean, not <i>now</i>, because I would...um…" he faltered, not knowing exactly how to finish his sentence.</p><p>"You would <i>what</i>?" Reggie asked as he reached for Luke's hand and held it tightly in his own.</p><p>"You gonna make me say it?" Luke blushed.</p><p>Reggie loved having that effect on him because Luke normally seemed pretty confident. Not like someone who ever got nervous around people he liked.</p><p>"I'd be pretty jealous," Luke admitted. </p><p>"Oh? And why is that?" Now that Reggie knew Luke definitely liked him, it was a lot easier to flirt without the fear of rejection looming over his head.</p><p>"You can be a real pain in the ass, huh?" Luke teased.</p><p>"What can I say? It's part of my charm," Reggie shrugged.</p><p>"Fine," Luke started before he took a deep breath. "I know we just met a few hours ago, but there's something about you, Reg. I saw you around school a few times today, before we met officially, I mean, and I kept hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you."</p><p>"So you were stalking me? How romantic," Reggie joked. </p><p>"No, not <i>stalking</i>, you dork," Luke pouted. "Observing," he clarified.</p><p>"I'm just messing with you," Reggie laughed. "I don't remember seeing you around, but I was also trying to concentrate on not doing anything to embarrass myself on my first day. Usually, I would bring my bass so I could at least have that to focus on, but I left it at home."</p><p>"You play bass?" Luke's whole face lit up.</p><p>"Yeah," Reggie nodded. "I've been playing for a few years now."</p><p>"Sick!" Luke grinned. "I play too! Well, not bass, but I play guitar and I sing. I'm in a band with Alex and our other friend Bobby, but we really need a bassist. Would you maybe wanna come jam with us sometime and see if you might be into it?" Luke asked hopefully.</p><p>"Are you <i>kidding</i> me? I'd love that!" Reggie squealed. "How about tomorrow? I mean, if you guys aren't busy."</p><p>"That's perfect," Luke said as he moved his guitar case aside and pulled Reggie into his arms. They were at an awkward angle, so he ended up halfway sprawled across Luke's lap. </p><p>"So," Reggie swallowed, "I guess this means we're going to be spending a lot of time together, huh?"</p><p>"Looks like it," Luke beamed. </p><p>"And um, what are your rules about dating your bandmates?" Reggie asked because he had to know. As much as he loved the idea of joining Luke's band, he also didn't want to screw things up because of his rapidly developing crush.</p><p>"Oh, they're pretty strict," Luke teased. "But some rules are meant to be broken," he added as he wrapped his arms around Reggie's neck.</p><p>"Good to know," Reggie smiled as he leaned in and kissed Luke softly. </p><p>"Why is that?" Luke asked when they pulled apart. </p><p>"Alex <i>is</i> pretty cute," Reggie winked. "Is he single?"</p><p>"Oh, you asked for it," Luke huffed as he pinned Reggie to the bed and launched a tickle attack on his ribs.</p><p>"You know I'm kidding," Reggie laughed breathlessly as he tried to squirm out of Luke's grasp. "There's only one person I'm interested in dating, and it's definitely not Alex."</p><p>"Well, Bobby is straight so I guess that means you're stuck with me," Luke grinned.</p><p>"I guess it does," Reggie nodded as he pulled Luke down for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated, and you can also find me over <b><a href="http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/">here</a></b> on tumblr. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>